


其父其子 Like Father Like Son

by Cunana



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bruce is stunned, Dick in a maid suit, It's Damian's birthday!, M/M, but in a good way
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 15:01:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8671957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cunana/pseuds/Cunana
Summary: 大米的生日，迪克把大米宠上天！保姆？？？什么保姆？？？女仆？？？什么女仆？？？车？？？什么车？？？咽炎の生贺！错误翻译：喜欢爸爸喜欢儿子（x





	

**Author's Note:**

> 时间线走了一点Canon-Divergence，总体上还是Rebirth。  
> 然而提姆没有“死”。

1.生日

那是迪克搬去布拉德海文之后的第三个星期。搬家时的纸箱上还留着阿尔弗雷德优雅的笔迹，“ ** _迪克少爷的东西_** ”，里面却已经堆满了垃圾食品包装袋，紧挨着多娜送来的盆栽植物被丢弃在客厅的角落里（嘘，别告诉她）。曾经空空荡荡的出租屋像是给蛋糕涂抹奶油一样叠上了一层又一层家具，零食，训练器材和漫画书，他开始为该把柜子里最后的空间留给哪种口味的麦片而犯愁了。他已经把《 ** _罗宾汉_** 》和《 ** _罗宾重生_** 》读了两遍，感谢罗伊的大嘴巴，他也暂时没必要急着追电视剧了（“见鬼罗伊， **囧雪诺怎么死了！** 什么？他在下季开头又活过来了？就像布鲁斯，克拉克，奥利，达米安，杰森，多娜，沃利和 **我** 一样？见鬼！”）——然后，他接到了布鲁斯打来的电话。

“达米安的十三岁生日快到了。”他曾经的导师听起来有些疲惫，很可能是因为最近那个入侵了正义联盟并害得整个蝙蝠洞差点炸成一朵烟花的神秘黑客，也有可能是因为哥谭那对新义警兄妹，或是蝙蝠女侠叛变的父亲所带来的灾难巨变，那场蝙蝠家族和贝恩在哥谭和圣塔普利斯卡之间来回拉锯的大战也逃不了干系——更有可能，因为那是达米安·韦恩，蝙蝠侠和塔利亚·奥古的儿子，整个世界上大概最难搞的男孩——而这个男孩噩梦般的青春期正迫在眉睫，“我需要你回来陪陪他，迪克。他对新的变化适应得并不是——那么好。”

迪克叹了口气。杜克·托马斯的常驻对达米安必然造成了不小的打击，更不用提他最近和超级小子的那次不太友好的会面，“那小子在人生中第一次意识到他不是世界上最特殊的男孩，多么悲惨。”他半是讥讽半是无奈地说，在沙发上翻了个身，仰面朝上，“我猜塔利亚的精英教育这时候可帮不上忙了。”

“他很想念你，迪克。”布鲁斯说，对他别有针对性的抱怨充耳不闻，“尽管他没有表露出过这一点。”迪克翻了翻眼睛， _当然了_ 。他无声地动了动嘴唇， _有其父必有其子_ 。“如果你能回来陪他过生日，这对我们所有人来说都会容易很多。”布鲁斯在电话那头继续说道，并不知晓他在这头的小动作，“你会回来，对吧？”

迪克挠了挠后脑，“我当然会回来，布鲁斯。”他说，扬起嘴角，“毕竟那是我最喜欢的韦恩——之一，的生日。”他的微笑在听到布鲁斯在另一头发出了意味不明的轻哼声之后扩大了一些，“我会回来的。”他保证道，“你也会回来的，对吧？”他放轻声音要求道，“你不会把他丢给我一个人的，对吧？”

 

于是，简直是毫无悬念地，几天后，当迪克回到哥谭，拿着最新的 ** _起司维京人_** 豪华虚拟现实版游戏光碟走进韦恩大宅时，确信无疑地知道 **布鲁斯还是把刚满** **13** **岁的达米安丢给了他一个人** 。

大宅里漆黑一片，只有微弱的光亮从一扇窗户中溢出。他像是训练有素的猎犬般踮着脚尖般循着那光线悄摸摸地来到窗户下面，接着探头探脑地朝里望去，寻觅着光源的所在地——一个点满蜡烛的生日蛋糕。而当他蹑手蹑脚地撬开窗户时，达米安正好背对着他吹灭了所有的蜡烛，精准无误，仿佛这是一次演习已久的表演。

几分钟后，当他把一条腿跨进了房间里，正无声无息地坐在窗框上时，阿尔弗雷德把那块刚切下的诱人的草莓夹心双层奶油蛋糕推到了背对他坐着的年轻男孩的面前。“达米安少爷……” 管家出声道，却斜瞥着迪克的方向——迪克朝着管家疯狂挥手，让他不要暴露自己的位置，阿尔弗雷德终于把视线转了回去，“我能否知道你许了什么愿？”

迪克长出了一口气。他从窗户里悄无声息地滑了进来，并且对阿尔弗雷德比了一个感激的手势——管家挑起一边的眉毛，再次斜瞥了他一眼，但是最终还是什么也没有说。

“如果我告诉你，愿望就不会实现了。”生日男孩回答道，语调一如既往的骄纵不屑，但尾音却被托着腮帮的手挤压得含糊不清，以至于显露出难得的失落来。有一秒钟迪克觉得自己胸腔里的某个地方似乎分泌出了一些酸涩的液体，但是下一秒他就强迫自己忽略了那一点。 _我在这里了_ 。他告诉自己。 _这臭小子可以和他装模作样的青春期悲春伤秋说拜拜了！_

 “ **生日快乐！** ”迪克猛然叫道，跳到了达米安的身后并把游戏光盘举到了男孩的眼前，“哈！吓你一跳！看看我给你买了什么！”

穿着罗宾制服的男孩连头也没有回，“看看谁回来了。”他说，声调几乎没有起伏，“你翻窗户的动作生疏了，格雷森，我还以为是谁家缅因猫卡在了树枝上。”他努力压抑却依然穿梭在字句间的笑意却没有逃过迪克的耳朵——这臭小子在笑。迪克忍不住也勾起嘴角，“我也很想你，伙计。”他悄悄揉了一把达米安毛刺刺的头顶，并因此收获了男孩猛回过头射给他的严厉瞪视。他的笑容几乎扩散到了耳边。

 

* * *

 

2.打赌

几小时后，当迪克抚摸着被甜食塞满的胃瘫倒在沙发上看着达米安试玩自己的生日礼物时，一个念头突然划过了他的脑海。他用胳膊肘撑起自己，看向正戴着虚拟现实头盔对着空气挥拳的达米安，“嘿，达米安。”他叫道，“伙计，暂停游戏，我有话要和你说。”

“把你的恭维留到我解锁完所有成就之后，格雷森！”男孩做了一个凌空飞踢，然后是锁喉，反手擒拿，一气呵成——哦，那些可怜的起司维京人——“哈！超越你的记录简直是小菜一碟！”

迪克冲着墙上布鲁斯的画像翻了一个白眼，“当然，当然。”他半真半敷衍地恭维道，“青出于蓝而胜于蓝（The student has surpassed the teacher），我为你骄傲，小子。而这又让我们回到了我刚才想说起的那个话题——我听说你组建了一个新的 **少年泰坦** ？”

达米安猛地停下了所有的动作。“谁告诉你的？”他语气急促地质问道。即使隔着头盔迪克也能感受到男孩朝他投来的严厉视线，于是他耸了耸肩，并且抓了一把爆米花塞进自己的嘴里。

“星火。”他回答道，嚼着爆米花，“她告诉我你绑架了乌鸦， 野兽小子，那个新来的闪电小子，和她，并且要求他们和你一起组建新的少年泰坦——我说，绑架别人可不是正确交朋友的方式，伙计。你老妈估计忘了告诉你这一点，你爸也太忙没有空教你这些——不过说真的在这一点上他估计也不会是个多好的老师——你知道我是怎么交朋友的吗？试试对别人热情，友善，体贴，而不是恐吓，攻击——”

“这不关你的事。”他能听出男孩在吐出每个词时都磨着牙齿，“不是所有人都像你，格雷森。”

“嘿！”迪克叫道，感到有些受伤，“我有什么不好？”

“ **没有** 。”达米安硬邦邦地回答道，“但那是你，不是我。”

迪克眨了眨眼睛，又眨了眨眼睛。哦……他知道这是怎么回事了。“哦，达米安。”他放缓了语调，柔和地哄慰道，“你是在担心你的朋友不会喜欢你？”

“闭嘴。”现任罗宾叫道，猛地摘下了头盔，对着他怒目而视，“我怎么可能担心这种——这种毫无意义的问题！”

“其实这很简单，伙计。”迪克无视了对方并不让人信服的辩解，“你可以让我来帮忙！”他充满信心地坐起了身，舞动双臂，信心满满，“你看，我也曾经是少年泰坦的领导人—— ** _少年泰坦，出击！_** 试试像我这样说，这可是最正宗最原汁原味的——而你在试图招揽的这群人？他们或多或少也都是我曾经的朋友！如果你愿意让我陪你一起去——”

“ **闭嘴！** ”

“——知道吗，我在想，全新的泰坦和少年泰坦该抽空组个队，让大家都好好地认识一下彼此。一个派对！这一定可以让你的朋友们知道你并不是你总表现出来的这样——”

“格雷森。”达米安警告性地低吼他的名字，终于成功打断了他的长篇大论，“我不会让你见我的新队友的。”

迪克瞪大了眼睛。“为什么？！”他叫道，感到费解，“他们一定很乐意认识你的大哥，一个为你骄傲又和蔼可亲的长辈——”

“你不明白。”达米安捏住了自己的鼻梁，“我需要维持在他们面前的形象。”

“什么形象？”迪克撇了撇嘴，“一个没有朋友，没有人关心的形象？一个没有人陪过生日，还被疯狂的祖父寄死知更鸟的倒霉鬼？你要让他们都坚信你是一个没有同情心，冷酷无情，骄傲自大，疯疯癫癫的臭小子？”他轻笑了一声，半是讥讽半是无奈，“所以你不想让他们知道你有一个关心你的父亲，一个溺爱你的大哥，还有一大群亲密的家人和伙伴？因为这会损害你的‘形象’？”

达米安紧皱着眉毛，“如果你在说乔纳森·克拉克，提姆·德雷克或是杰森·陶德——他们任何之一都绝不是我的‘伙伴’，或是‘家人’。而至于你——”男孩抬起眼睛打量了他一眼，迪克抱紧手臂，觉得后背猛地一凉，像是被冷冻先生的冷冻射线打中了屁股，“——我不需要让任何人知道我有一个 **保姆** 。“

什么？！

“ **保姆！？** ”迪克大叫道，难以置信地抗拒着这个词。他站起身来，差点打翻了零食盆，几颗爆米花蹦跳着滚落在地上，他连忙弯下腰捡了起来——接着在意识到自己的动作竟然验证了达米安对他的离谱指控后又猛地住了手，“我不是你的保姆！”他委屈地抱起手臂，“ **谁说的——什么鬼——保姆？！** ”他语无伦次地叫道，“ **我不是你的保姆！** ”

达米安像一只盯住猎物的猫科猛兽般缓慢地眯起了眼睛，“你当然是。”那臭小子拖长声音说，显然在享受着他抓狂的每一秒，“你敢说父亲没有把你当成我的保姆？”

“布鲁斯——布鲁斯当然没有把我当成你的保姆！”迪克瞪着高悬在墙壁上的人像画上板着脸毫无破绽的布鲁斯，“你爸只是知道我们感情很好，所以愿意放手让我来照顾你——”

“切。面对现实吧，格雷森。”达米安用和墙上他爸一模一样的神情看着他，高高在上，志得意满，“你就是我的保姆。”

“我不是！”迪克还在负隅顽抗，“一定是塔利亚给你植入了这种想法，达米安，她一直看不起我，她肯定恨不得让全世界都知道我只是个没用的保姆呢——”

“你是想说其他人都不认为你是我的保姆？”达米安挑起了一边的眉毛。

“当然！”迪克立即回答道，他简直被那个词冲昏了头脑，“我马上就能证明给你看！”

“别那么着急，格雷森。”男孩老成地摸着自己的下巴，仿佛在酝酿着什么可怕的阴谋，“事实上，我们可以打一个赌。”

 

* * *

 

3.调查

“我并不是在替你惋惜，迪基，首先我要说清楚这一点，事实上我很乐意看到你们二者的任何之一遭受任何形式的尴尬折磨——”红头罩说，听上去乐不可支，“但是，见鬼的，你为什么要和那个小子打这个赌？”

“因为我要证明他错得有多离谱。”迪克皱着眉头，“而且，如果我赢了，他会让我陪他去见他的新队友们。星火说他在初次见面的时候表现得像是个彻头彻尾的混蛋，如果他被其他人排挤怎么办？我得帮他——”

“停下，停下。”红头罩似乎已经笑得岔了气，“你能听见自己在说什么吗？而你还想证明自己不是那个臭小子的保姆？哦，这简直太精彩了，你听听自己。”哥谭臭名昭著的反英雄说，“你就是他的保姆，迪基。”他那头的背景音里传来了比扎罗笨拙的模仿，“包——姆——包——姆——”超人的复制品一遍一遍地叫道，听上去竟然有些欢呼雀跃，“保——姆——”

迪克用手掌盖住了额头，“我不是达米安的保姆！”他咬牙切齿，不愿意直面杰森幸灾乐祸的眼神，“这不是证据！”

“好吧，你要证据？”杰森说，“我给你证据——还记得那次在蝙蝠堡的家族聚餐吗？你给他专门买了儿童套餐——别打断我，你很清楚你是世界上唯一一个会给那臭小子买儿童套餐的人——你很可能是世界上唯一一个依然把他当成是个 **小宝贝** 的家伙。”

“嘿！我没有——”

“当我被那小畜生用他的豪华蝙蝠霸王堡糊脸的时候你这义愤填膺的样子跑去哪里了，迪基？”杰森显然不想给他插话的机会，“只是因为我拿了 **你** 给他买的儿童套餐里送的 **红头罩** 模型——他甚至不想要这个套餐，他甚至 **最讨厌** 红头罩！而你？你从不觉得这有什么问题，不是吗？你觉得我活该，你满脸都写着呢。动动你漂亮的小脑瓜，迪基。”迪克因为对方轻佻的口吻而皱起了眉，“他是个狗娘养的小疯子，他抢走了我和提姆的东西只为了他妈的证明自己是最好的罗宾，他根本不把任何其他人放在眼里——你知道这一切，你很清楚，迪基，但是你却愿意宠着他，你却不愿意让他受一点委屈——一个玩具也不行。”

“杰森……”

“我知道 **他** 在听着。”杰森说，声音里带着点嫌恶，“臭小子，事先声明：我并不是真的在支持你，我想你也很清楚。但是我投给 **保姆** 一票——因为很显然，我想让你的队友继续恨你，而且我显然更愿意看到迪克输掉这场愚蠢的赌——记得把照片发给我。”

然后他挂了电话。

 

“你为什么还在和他打赌，迪克？”提姆质问道，迪克简直能看到男孩紧拧的眉心，“你什么时候赢过他？我以为你已经长记性了！”

“别这样，提姆！”迪克叫道，咬着嘴唇，他知道提姆是全家对他的狗狗眼抵抗力最低的一个，“帮帮忙，伙计！”

“恩……”屏幕上的红罗宾游移着视线，迟疑不决地开口说道：“你知道你是全家回韦恩大宅回得最勤快的人，对吧，迪克？而且……”他叹了口气，“而且你有百分之五十以上的时候回去只是因为你要照顾达米安——无论是你真心地想这么做，还是布鲁斯要求你这样做。”

“我只是……”

提姆仿佛看出了他想说什么，因此及时地掐断了他的话，“我知道你想说什么，这只能说明你很关心达米安，没错。”迪克猛地点头表示赞同，而达米安在一旁发出了不屑的嗤笑声。“然而——”提姆的口中残忍地蹦出了一个转折词，“我知道每次把达米安托付给你之后布鲁斯都会在事后或多或少地补偿你。新制服，新摩托，送你去世界的另半边好让你能和你的新朋友一起玩突袭，帮你定期清空购物车，即使里面大部分内容都是麦片大礼包——”

“等等，等等。”迪克用双手撑住了桌子，“你是怎么知道——”

“咳，别问我是怎么知道的。”红罗宾眼神闪烁，“不要试图岔开话题，迪克！我们在探讨布鲁斯是不是在把你当成达米安的保姆这件事，而不是我是怎么知道你们所有人的行踪和秘密的，还有，如果布鲁斯问起来——我没有在用独立于他之外的一整套系统监控所有人的情况。”

“嘿——”

“更重要的问题不是我到底做了什么，而是，迪克，你是否真的从潜意识层面就完全认同了自己的身份以至于你觉得布鲁斯的所作所为是理所当然的？”提姆表情严肃，仿佛这样就没有人会注意到他已经把手按在了结束通话的按键上，“你真的从来没有意识到你是达米安的保姆吗？”

 

芭芭拉笑得喘不上气来，“我听说了，迪克，你和达米安的打的那个赌——所以我已经在日本给你买好了旅行纪念品，想猜猜是什么吗？”

很好，他想他知道芭布斯的答案了。

 

“伙计，你为了那个小子向猫头鹰法庭卑躬屈膝，你为了他跑遍全世界，只为了找到替他取出脑袋里的炸弹的办法。你还瞒着大蝙蝠偷偷带他去游戏厅，给他买收藏模型。更别提你去了布拉德海文之后找的第一份工作就是在社区服务中心给被暴力问题困扰的青少年做保——什么，我当然是站在你这一边的！”罗伊·哈珀夸张地大叫起来，“ **你当然不是他的保姆！** 只是——”他清了清嗓子，“嘿，如果我有了个女儿，你愿意帮我照顾她吗？就这么一说？”

 

“我的老天！知道吗我估计你是不记得了这个宇宙里的大部分人都少了大概十年的记忆但是——”沃利飞快地说道，“但是在那消失的你不记得的十年里你曾经为了这小子辞掉工作跑回哥谭在家里呆了一整年，还为了能更好地看住他让他做了你的罗宾——你那段时间到处抱怨达米安害得你连一点娱乐生活都没有——我们都在背后说你变成了家庭主妇，咳，但是转念一想 _保姆_ 这个形容确实很恰当一点毕竟你还没和布鲁斯结婚——”

 

“迪克少爷。”年迈的英国管家将手搭在了他的肩膀上，“一直以来，你帮我们减轻了很多负担。”那只瘦削但有力的手，那只曾经在每一个饥肠辘辘的深夜托来热茶和果酱花生三明治的手，像是抚平黑暗骑士皱巴巴的披风一般抚平了他眉间的皱纹，“达米安少爷喜爱你的陪伴，迪克少爷。你几乎是世界上唯一一个可以让他毫无顾及表露出孩童心性的人，你无条件的关爱收获了几乎同等的回报——或是尽可能最大程度上同等的回报，而我再清楚不过这需要多么大的包容和善良。”阿尔弗雷德叹了一口气，“所以我们都认为能和你更多地相处，对达米安少爷的成长和身心都有很大的益处——布鲁斯老爷没有明说过他的态度，但是我确信他的想法和我一样，毕竟，他最了解迪克·格雷森能给一个黑暗封闭的世界带来怎样的震撼。”

“所以——”迪克抬起头，他知道自己在抑制不住地微笑，“所以我究竟是不是达米安的保姆？”

而管家也微笑起来，“那很重要吗？”他彬彬有礼地问道。

迪克摇了摇头。

* * *

 

4.结论

也许是时候主动向达米安认输了。在回布拉德海文的路上迪克琢磨着。毕竟胜负的趋向已经十分明显，而迪克·格雷森可不是个输不起的保——咳，大哥。

这实在有点难以启齿——作为年长的那一个，却得主动向他的小弟弟挥旗投降，甘拜下风——虽然他这样做已经不止一次了，以至于事情的发展似乎已经开始没有任何悬念，就像提姆说的那样。

好吧。他确实有些过分溺爱达米安。

而且他了解达米安。那个争强好胜的小家伙绝不会满足于暂时的领先。他显然，像是他的祖父一样，认为毫无悬念的碾压才值得庆贺。

他知道如果他不及时投降的话，他只是在自取其辱。

Nah，管他呢。迪克打了个哈欠，揉着眼睛走进了自己乱糟糟的公寓套间。他已经在外面奔波了一整天，如果这只大鸟如果不赶快找点什么柔软的东西靠着睡一觉的话——他被地上堆着的空外卖披萨盒绊了一跤，栽倒进了沙发里。

看，这就是他说的。迪克把脸埋进了黑色星期五经过一番厮杀才抢购来的爆款蝙蝠侠靠枕里。为了格雷森家族的名声，为了维持大蓝鸟优雅的完美形象，他还是最好先睡上一觉——其他的事情总可以等睡醒再说嘛。

 

于是，离他们的赌约过去两天之后的那个下午，达米安的电话把迪克从黑甜的睡梦中猛地唤醒，还害得他在翻找通讯器的时候差点跌下沙发去。

然而在电话接通之后，无论他如何变着腔调呼唤，对面却没有任何回应。短暂的疑惑后迪克便意识到这并不是一通电话——达米安显然把自己的通讯器丢在了蝙蝠洞里，而它不知为何自动拨打了他的号码——他分辨出了背景音里的蝙蝠振翅声。正当他摇着头准备挂掉通话的时候，蝙蝠侠的声音突然清晰地从通讯器中传了出来，吓得他猛地抱紧了自己的蝙蝠抱枕。“什么事，超人？”蝙蝠侠听上去有些不耐烦，显然并不是在对他说话，“我正要出发，双面人——”

“你的儿子！”超人的声音模模糊糊地吼叫道，几乎被他那一边的嘈杂淹没，“他突然出现在了农场里，带着他的人蝠——”“ **歌利亚不是人蝠！** ”达米安在超人那一头的背景里叫道，“……撞坏了……屋顶……”超人的声音变得断断续续，像是遇到了信号干扰，“小乔……蛋糕……掐着彼此的脖子…… **放开他！** ”超人喊出最后一句话之后显然飞快地丢下通讯器扑向了自己的儿子，而蝙蝠侠低沉地咒骂起来，“见鬼。”他几乎能听出黑暗骑士正焦躁地用食指按着自己的太阳穴，“我没有空处理这些——”

迪克瞪大了眼睛。有一秒钟他似乎领会到了正在发生的事情。然而还没等他抓住自己脑袋里那模模糊糊的，半成型的臆测，他的通讯器就又响了起来，这一次是蝙蝠侠。

“迪克。”还没等他反应，蝙蝠侠的声音已经响了起来，这一次更加清晰，“我需要你立刻出发。我会把地址发给你，其余的我会在路上向你解释——”

迪克深吸了一口气，“布鲁斯。”他用严肃的口吻叫出了通讯器另一头的男人的名字，“见鬼，你是不是把我当成达米安的保姆了？”

无所畏惧的黑暗骑士猛地顿住了，仿佛被他的话吓了一跳。“ **什么？** ”几秒钟后他才回答道，显得极为困惑，但骄傲的世界第一侦探显然并不愿意承认自己的挫败，因此变得有些暴躁，“你怎么知道这是为了达米安？”

迪克叹了一口气。他自嘲地摇了摇头。“没什么。”他说，放缓了语气，“忘了我刚才说了啥，B。我会立刻赶去，替你把那个臭小子教训一顿。”

蝙蝠侠沉默了片刻，接着也叹了口气。“谢谢。”那个难以取悦的男人低声说，“替我向超人道歉。”

“这你可得自己来，B。”迪克说，戳了戳抱枕上蝙蝠侠鼓鼓囊囊的胸肌，“我可不是 **你的** 保姆。”

 

* * *

 

5.惩罚

他输了，输得心服口服。所以，他毫无怨言地穿上了芭芭拉从日本特地替他买回来的女仆装——咳，没错，他和达米安的赌注是，如果他输了，他得打扮成女仆，任凭达米安使唤一整天（其实听上去和平时也差不太大嘛）。还好太平洋另一头的那个岛国似乎有很多异常癖好的家伙，所以找到一件大尺码的女仆装也并非难事。

比较艰难的部分是面对闻讯赶来的各位家人朋友们，连头罩都似乎在邪笑的红头罩带着自己的新法外者，红罗宾带着崭新的蝙蝠跟班军团，蝙蝠女带着崭新的猛禽小队，还有整个刚刚重组的泰坦——都跑来看他的笑话——星火还把新少年泰坦的成员们都带了过来，可把达米安气坏了。迪克知道男孩在担心什么，所以他并没有“迪克·格雷森式”地叉着腰出场，瞬间搞定那些正值青春期小家伙们，相反地，他拉开了星火，说了几句悄悄话，让她带着自己的队员们提前离开了。

他已经从星火那里听说了新少年泰坦的第一次战斗，他们与 **恶魔之拳** 的交战。他知道新队友们对达米安的排挤和嘲讽，他们对他们新的领导人缺乏信任，觉得他只是个自以为是蝙蝠侠的疯小子——但是达米安最终还是证明了自己。他从没有怀疑过这一点。他知道达米安能搞定的，他是世界上最强悍，最聪明的臭小子。就算他目中无人到不可思议，那又怎么样呢？他有一切理由相信自己。 **因为他是达米安·韦恩** 。

他不用做什么，他也什么都不用说。因为达米安自己就能搞定。

 **因为他也相信达米安·韦恩** 。

终于把围观的人群赶走之后，迪克已经累得瘫倒在了沙发上。但是他作为女仆的一天显然才刚刚开始——他的小少爷双手叉腰，站到了他的面前，居高临下地瞪着他：“格雷森，挪动你的屁股，一个懒女仆在韦恩家可没有容身之地！”

“好吧，好吧。”他翻了个白眼，“今天你说什么就是什么。”

于是他扶正绑住头发的罩布，拍拍前后的罩裙，提着黑白带蕾丝的裙摆在韦恩小少爷的身后亦步亦趋地跟了一天。他们先带着泰图斯去花园里散了个步。他倒在柔软的草地上看着达米安和大丹犬玩抛接，不知不觉在过分温暖的阳光下睡了过去，结果被泰图斯舔了一脸口水。接着他们去给歌利亚梳毛除虫。那只巨大的，毛茸茸的红色比蒙兽让他骑在自己的背上，像个乖巧的大号玩具——如果他的鼾声不那么响的话就更像了。当饥肠辘辘的达米安抱着阿尔弗雷德，那只猫，向他索要食物的时候，他立刻端出了自己早就准备好的爱心早午餐—— **嘎吱队长豪华麦片粥** ！而他咽下口水，扭过头，弯下腰，捂着鼻子继续给蝙蝠牛铲屎。

当他们终于把达米安的宠物们照料妥当之后，小韦恩少爷又发起了一场 ** _起司维京人_** 马拉松挑战——他端着盛满爆米花的零食碗，听从达米安的命令精准地把爆米花丢进正在打游戏的男孩的嘴里。接着他们用达米安的可动模型收藏打了一场堪比任何宇宙大事件的宏大战争，当然，迪克输了。

太阳即将西沉，当迪克端着晚餐走回客厅时，他发现那个折腾了自己一整天的臭小子已经趴在沙发上睡着了。达米安毫无防备地摊开着四肢，像是一只被太阳晒得浑身舒坦的猫咪。迪克叹了一口气，把晚餐放在了一边。他替达米安盖上了毯子，接着在男孩的身旁又坐了一会儿。

即使是在睡梦中，这个小烦人精也皱着眉头，仿佛正面对着千军万马，宇宙难题。

他偷偷揉了揉男孩毛刺刺的头发。

“慢一点长大，达米安。”他低声祈祷道，“再慢一点。”

你会长成一个顶天立地的男子汉。就像你的父亲一样。你会比他还要高大，强壮。你会成为蝙蝠侠，你会接替一个传奇。

你会的。你一定会的。

所以，不要心急，臭小子。

“你会长得比超级小子还高的，我保证。”他说，吻了吻男孩的额头。

 

* * *

 

6.补偿

当他背着手瞪着二楼回廊上一副崭新的，他从未见过的印象派油画时，他才意识到他的确已经离开韦恩大宅有一段时间了。

没错，他间断着回来过不少次，有时候是为了达米安，有时候是为了找自己丢失的电击棍，有时候是因为布鲁斯需要他的帮助。有时候他会在这里待上一两晚，有时候他甚至待不到晚餐时间就要赶回充当泰坦总部的阁楼公寓里，或者是猫头鹰法庭所指定的下一个地点。

他曾经了解这座大宅里悄悄发生的每一样变化，仿佛它是他的一部分。

他以为它永远会是他的一部分。他以为他终有一天会回来，当一切结束之后，他会回到这里。流落已久游子终于归家，没有负担，没有假面，没有阴谋，没有担忧和恐惧——然后，就像很多年前他第一次站在它面前一般，他会再次为它的宏伟而惊叹，并且清楚地知道它是自己的家，永远会是。

但是现在他搬去了布拉德海文。这像是个正式的声明。这像是在向着韦恩大宅无声地说 _再见_ 。

这像是在说“你不再是我的家了。”

他举起毛茸茸的掸子，装模作样地扫了扫装潢精细的画框。

他自作主张地给阿尔弗雷德放了个假。既然他今天是逃不了给韦恩家当牛做马一整天的惩罚——那至少他可以让他的老朋友轻松一下。“我能搞定，阿福！”他大包大揽地保证道，“别担心，你唯一需要担心的是该怎么才能好好享受我替你定的豪华游轮哥谭港放松一日游！”他把老人的旅行箱递了过去，眨了眨眼睛，“明天早上你回来的时候，会后悔为什么当初没有把我收做自己的跟班的 **！管家侠和女仆小子（** **Butler-man and Boy Maid** **），家政双雄！** ”

阿尔弗雷德掩着额头叹了口气，然后摇了摇头。

迪克在天色黑透之前勉强把阿尔弗雷德嘱托给他的家务都做了一遍。扫地，除尘，熨烫衣服——他提着裙摆，跑上跑下，累得直不起腰。好不容易把布鲁斯明天股东会议要穿的衣服准备妥当了。他抬起头，看了一眼古董钟， _见鬼_ ，他还有一大堆事情没有做！阿尔弗雷德平时都是怎么应付得过来的？

夜色越发深重，窗外传来夜禽的连声怪叫，迪克弯着腰，撅着屁股，费了老大的劲，试图把布鲁斯卧室里那张大到离谱的古董床上的床单和被子铺平整。他发誓，他以后睡觉都要规规矩矩的，再也不翻来覆去把床上弄得乱七八糟了，阿尔弗雷德可真不容易——

他身后的门被猛地推开了。

“达米安？”他头也没抬，还在试图扯平被角，“你饿了吧？我马上就去热晚餐——”他终于把被子拍打成了完美的形状，因此满意地回过了头，“我做了你最喜欢的……”他猛地瞪大了眼睛，看着站在门口的人，“布鲁斯！”

他以为以正义联盟那边的事情的严重程度，布鲁斯至少要明天才能回来。

布鲁斯用同样震惊的目光看着他，仿佛看着一个站在自己床边的外星人。

或是一个穿着女仆装的前任跟班。

布鲁斯往后退了一步，接着缓慢地，无声地关上了卧室的门。

迪克挑起了眉毛。

几秒种后卧室的门又一次打开了，布鲁斯皱着眉，再次和他大眼瞪小眼了一会儿，接着仿佛接受命运一般叹了口气，垂下了肩膀。

“你不是在做梦。”迪克小声咕哝道，“也不是被人精神控制了。是你儿子。”

布鲁斯向前踏了一步，“我不想知道到底发生了什么。”他说，又向前走了一步，“但是我会补偿你的。”

接着他用脚后跟关上了卧室的门。

“哦……”迪克眯起了眼睛，心跳加速，“你是说——”

“阿尔弗雷德去哪了？”布鲁斯用一只手松开了领带。

“我给他放了个假。”迪克回答道，走上前去，很自然地接过了布鲁斯的领带。他绕到布鲁斯的身后，将双手从男人的双臂下穿过，去解那件贴身剪裁的外套的纽扣。他刻意放慢了节奏，一颗，然后另一颗，他的胸膛紧贴着布鲁斯的后背，脸颊则舒适地贴在男人的后颈上。手指轻点着从紧绷的胸肌上划过，他帮布鲁斯脱下了外套——他了解布鲁斯的一切身体反应以及他们所对应的情绪，因此在男人的后背肌肉一点点变得僵硬时他几乎轻笑出声，“达米安睡着了。”他仰起脸，用毫无必要的气声在布鲁斯耳边低声说，缓慢地把放在男人腹部的手向下移去，“你要怎么补偿我？”

布鲁斯沉默不语地侧过头看着他，犹豫不决，仿佛在对付什么难解的谜题。那双好看的眼睛沉浸在眉骨下的阴影里，酝酿着让人汗毛倒竖的可怖风暴。在他把布鲁斯的衬衫抽出了一半的时候，布鲁斯垂在身侧的手指终于动了起来，按住了他的手腕。

他抬起头，布鲁斯攥着他的手腕转过身，另一只手精确地托起了他的下巴，像托起一盏盛满酒的高脚杯。

接着一个轻柔但毫不迟疑的吻落在了他的嘴角。他松开了扯着男人衣摆的手，踮起脚，扭过头，追随着那个止于表面的吻向前倾身，陷落——他环住布鲁斯的脖颈，贪求地磨蹭着男人的鼻尖，想得到更多的爱怜。

然而下一秒他被一股极大的力道托了起来——丢到了床上。

“不！”半个惊呼在他的屁股陷进床垫里的时候爆发出来，可他还没来得及心疼自己刚铺好的床，布鲁斯就爬了上来。他不满地瞪着毁掉自己杰作的罪魁祸首，抱紧了膝盖。

“女仆的工作神圣不容侵犯。”迪克嘀咕道，“就算你是老爷也不行！”

然而布鲁斯印在他鬓角的吻让他松懈下来，像一只被挠了肚皮的小狗。他半阖上眼睛，在布鲁斯落在他脸颊和耳畔的吻中深吸着气。有什么甜蜜的，臌胀的东西哽咽在他的喉咙中，让他挺起胸膛，向上攀附，想让更多的触碰和抚摸缓解这焦渴。

“它很适合你。”布鲁斯在他耳边轻声说。

他睁开一只眼睛，看着神色认真的韦恩老爷。

“我知道。”他扬起嘴角，凑过去响亮地亲了一下布鲁斯的嘴唇，“我穿什么都好看。”

 

* * *

 

7.事后

他已经记不清他们有多久没有这样安静地，无人打扰地在布鲁斯的床上享受彼此了。他咬着嘴唇，第一次意识到自己有多想念布鲁斯扣住他的手指向下倾身的样子，布鲁斯额头汗水向下缓慢流淌的样子，布鲁斯用缓慢的过分温存的节奏把他逼得连声求饶时微微勾起的嘴角，布鲁斯终于不再折磨他而用蛮横到非人类的力道满足他时半合着眼帘那副过分性感的样子。

布鲁斯高潮时候双眼中闪过的亮光，他低沉的声音，他的味道，他留下的记号和久久不散的触感。

当他蜷缩在乱糟糟的床单上，累得抬不起手时，布鲁斯偷偷吻他的鼻尖的样子。

他躲在布鲁斯的手臂底下，埋着头，暗自叹息。

而布鲁斯间或地轻吻着他的头顶，仿佛他是什么珍贵的，惹人爱怜的东西。

而这让他有点生自己的气，气得泪眼朦胧。

“我知道我不是达米安的保姆，你从来没有……”他小声地说，把脸颊靠在布鲁斯的胸口，“我知道你其实只是总在用达米安作为借口叫我回来。”

布鲁斯不自在地动了一下，“我……”他沉默了一下，“你都知道。”这是一个陈述句。

“我都知道。”迪克回答道，眨着眼睛，“就像我知道达米安只是在借这个赌约来让我一整天都陪着他。他想和我多待一天——而我有什么理由不满足他呢？”他捏着布鲁斯前臂上的肌肉，“我也想和他待在一起，就只有一天就好——他们长大得真快，不是吗。”布鲁斯低哼了一声，摩擦着他光裸的肩膀，仿佛想到了什么有意思的事情。

“我也想你。”迪克痛恨自己声音里的哽咽，他强迫自己微笑起来，“你也想我，想得要命，我知道。”

布鲁斯在他头顶叹了口气。

“所以，”年长的男人顿了一下，“所以你为什么要留在布拉德海文？”

他们终于还是提起了房间里的大象，这个难以再逃避下去的问题。迪克抬起了头，他看着布鲁斯的眼睛，那双让他沉迷的坚毅的蓝色眼睛，此刻正没有片刻游移地注视着他，仿佛他是世界上唯一的存在。

他吸了一口气。“因为那是属于我的城市。”他说，“因为在那里没有人会照看我的后背，没有人会无条件地保护我，像这样把我护在手臂之下。没有人知道我是谁，在那里我可以做自己。 **真正做自己。** 而那是我需要的。”他放轻了声音，“就像在哥谭，你是蝙蝠侠，因为这是你的城市，这是你。”

“哥谭也是……”布鲁斯皱起眉。

“哥谭是蝙蝠侠。”迪克说，用一根手指按住了布鲁斯的嘴唇，“你想把它和我分享，我很受宠若惊——但是，事实是，它永远不会是我的城市。”他微笑着，轻柔地说，“布拉德海文才是我的城市，布鲁斯。”

布鲁斯的眉心皱出了几条深深的纹路。

迪克叹了口气。“我知道你你永远不会抛下哥谭，布鲁斯。”他说，“所以，你该知道我永远不会抛下布拉德海文。你比任何人都更清楚，布鲁斯。你比任何人都更清楚这句话所代表的牺牲和我们必须做出的决定——为理想而奉献一切，打破规则，抛弃个人情感，保护弱小，成为一个象征——因为这是你教会我的。这是你，布鲁斯。”他轻声说，“而现在，这也是我。”

布鲁斯的眼神中闪过一丝罕见的忧愁。那一闪而过的情绪像是尖刀刺中了迪克的心脏，他攥住被单，胸口疼痛到几乎无法呼吸。但是布鲁斯把他揽进了自己的手臂间，他被那个强悍，执着，不善言语的男人紧紧抱在怀里。

“我知道。”布鲁斯说，把下巴埋进他的脖颈里，紧紧地抱着他，仿佛想让他成为自己不可分离的一部分，想让他永远不能离开。

迪克吸了吸鼻子。“谢谢。”他结结巴巴地说，把头靠在男人的肩膀上，“谢谢，布鲁斯。”

布鲁斯没有再说话。迪克蹭了蹭男人坚实的胸肌，“知道吗，在布拉德海文的每一刻——每一刻，我都会想起你。”他轻柔地，絮絮叨叨地说，“因为我知道我在做的一切，也是你在为哥谭做的。当你迷失自我的时候，你也从没有放弃过帮助别人，你去社区中心帮助那里的孩子们——所以现在我也做了同样的事情——我们也许并不在一起，布鲁斯，但是我从没有感觉离你这么近。你就在我身边，就像我刚当罗宾的时候一样，每一晚——你也会想起我，对吧。”他微笑起来，终于感到那始终压迫着他的东西开始松动，“你也会觉得我就在你身边，B，因为我们在做着相同的事情。”

“所以我们会好好的，我们会照顾好自己。”他说，“而且我们永远也不会对彼此生气，对吧？”

他知道布鲁斯已经睡着了，他亲爱的黑暗骑士这几天累坏啦。

他只是不想停下来。

他们能有多少像这样互诉衷肠的机会呢？

 

* * *

 

8秘密

迪克花了老半天才把自己从布鲁斯的手臂里挣脱出来——用上了蝙蝠侠教他的所有脱离束缚的法子。他光脚站在干干净净的地毯上（一个女仆总该对自己的工作感到自豪），看着那件被拉扯得七零八落还大概沾着不少不明液体的女仆装，“呃……”他摇了摇头，提了提自己的蝙蝠裤衩，踮起脚越过地上的衣物，朝门外走去。

他的老房间里应该还有不少他能穿的旧衣服。

他做贼心虚地踮起脚，贴着墙小步朝自己的房间走去。

然而很快迪克便发现自己的谨慎根本是没有必要的——达米安正站在他的房间门口，抱着手臂，仿佛早算计好了他要踏着羞耻的步伐溜过来，因此早早地就在等着抓他个现行。

“咳，达米安。”迪克眼神躲闪，假笑着抱住自己光裸的胸口，“你醒啦？”

“别装了，格雷森。”男孩的目光仿佛带着刀刃，让迪克浑身刺痛，“我早就知道你和父亲的……”他顿了一下，接着咬着牙说道，“ **苟且之事** 了！”

迪克瞪大了眼睛。

“别表现得这么惊讶。”达米安咕哝道，“就好像你能藏得住什么事一样。”

“你是怎么——”

“我在你从诛网回来之后就开始怀疑——所以我拿走了你的一根电击棍，并把它藏在了你的床上。”达米安指了指自己的身后，迪克老房间的门，“而你住在韦恩大宅的那段时间，你一直在找那根棍子。”

迪克把手叉在了腰间，“什么？！”他瞪着达米安，“是 **你** 偷了我的电击棍？”

“我没有偷任何东西。”达米安回敬道，“我只是把它换了一个地方。是你因为太过贪图享受父亲的陪伴所以夜不归宿——”

迪克伸出一根手指，戳着达米安的脑门，打断了他长篇大论的谴责，“说实话，小子，你到底偷了我多少东西？”

达米安跳了起来，仿佛收到了天大的羞辱，“我说了，蝙蝠侠之子从不偷东西！”

“让我来数数，我这段时间丢了多少东西——”迪克掰着手指，“两根电击棍，一打叮叮翅，夜翼摩托的钥匙，一本变体封面罗宾重生——”

“荒唐！”达米安叫道，“我没有拿任何以上你所说的垃圾！”

迪克眯起了眼睛，他的手指头还竖在空中，“如果不是你，那还有谁能偷走我的东西？”他皱着眉头，“除了你还能有谁这样和我捣鬼，害得我每星期都要跑回来一趟，让布鲁斯给我做新的——”

他的话被掐灭在了舌尖。迪克张着嘴巴，瞪大了眼睛。

他挤开达米安，在男孩的抱怨声中打开了自己房间的门。即使他已经很久没有来过这里，阿尔弗雷德却依然让它保持着他离开时的样子——他的视线飞快地落到了房间角落里的单人小床上。

接着他叹了一口气。

他的床上整齐地放着他丢失的那对电击棍，他的漫画书，他的车钥匙和他的投掷镖。

“狡猾。”他嘟囔道。布鲁斯一定是在发现了达米安的花招之后决定利用这一点——布鲁斯知道他已经很久没有踏进过自己的房间里，如果他丢了什么东西，这会是他最后检查的地方。

不仅如此，每次他回来的时候——布鲁斯甚至还亲历而为地确定了他根本没有机会走进自己的房间。

于是他只能一次次地跑回来，一次次地回到他的身边。

他该生气。他该觉得被玩弄了，觉得自己活像个傻瓜。

然而他却微笑了起来。

“我说什么来着，有其父必有其子。”迪克耸了耸肩，向后退去，然后轻轻地关上了门，仿佛怕惊扰到什么无法言说的秘密。

“别告诉你爸。”他对着身后迷惑不解，上蹿下跳想看个明白的男孩吩咐道，根本抑制不住自己上扬的嘴角，“别告诉他 **我知道了** 。”

现在他也有了自己的秘密。


End file.
